Happy Birthday
by nic73
Summary: Nick has never been one for birthdays but he will never forget this one, as it was almost his last!
1. Chapter 1

Since the death of his Mother Nick Fallin has never been one who bothered much about his birthday. For many years it brought back painful memories - his mom would make it a very special day for him- now he tended to just work through it, ignoring it's existence, wishing the day could just disappear from the calender. He certainly never told anyone the date. But this birthday is one he is never likely to forget as it almost became his last...

It all started a few days before when he took on the case of an 85yr old man called Arnie, who was in need of a lawyer to get his cat back. Nick picked up the folder and opened it as he walked out of his office. He reads from the file:

"Arnie Jack?"

An old man with a shocking amount of white hair sticking out from underneath a trilby, and wearing a brown three piece suit, slowly raises to his feet.

"Over here son"

He hands his hand raised in greeting and Nick notices a twinkle in his eyes and for some unexplained reason takes an instant like to the man.

"Come with me."

Nick turns towards his office. He waits at the doorway for Arnie to catch up with him. He gestures towards the visitors chair and then walks around his desk and sits down. He looks up from the file and asks:

"What can I do for you Mr Jack?"

The man breaks into a smile'

"Please call me Arinie, everybody does."

"Arnie, my name is Nick, Nick Fallin. Now what can I do for you?"

"My neighbour has kidnapped Helena and I need you to help me get her back."Nick looks up startled then looks down again at the file.

"Kidnapping Arnie? This file mention a cat."

"Yes Helena is my cat. She wondered into my neighbours house and he says it's his cat and he won't give her back. Look I have a photo to prove she is mine."

Arnie reaches into his pocket and brings out his wallet. From inside he produces an old photograph. Nic take it. In the photograph is a younger version of the man before him holding a white cat with black markings on it's face.

"This is you and Helena?"

"Yes, she is a lovely thing."

"How old is Helena?"

"She is four years old"

Nick leans back in his chair and sighs. He wonders what is going to be the best wayto handle this situation.

"How old are you in the picture?"

"32"

Nick leans forward and speaks gently:

"That would make Helena 57yrs old."

"Don't be silly young man that would be impossible. Now come with me, you need to talk to Ralph - that's my neighbour - and get Helena back for me."

Arnie stands up while he is speaking.

"Arnie I need to get more information from you."

But he is already out the door. Nick stares at the photo a moment longer then pick up the file and his jacket and follow after him, deciding that perhaps he will find more answers at Arnie's home.

In the car Arnine tells Nick how Helena was originally his wife's cat, but that she had died two years before. Nick asks him how old his wife had been when she died. '26yrs' was Arnie's reply. he tells Nick that she had died in childbirth along with their child. Nick expresses his sympathies and asks Arnie what year it was. Arnie looks at him aghast and while shaking his head he says somethng about how he thought lawyers were suppose to be smart and that it was 1953. Nick feels that Arnie needed help but he suspected it wasn't by a lawyer.

Nick pulls up in front of a small but neat single dwelling home. It's small garden showed loving attention, The paintwork looked like it was ready for a new coat of paint but showed no evidence of neglect. Arnie unlocks the door and they both enter the home. After the evidence outside Nick was not surprised to find the inside equally well looked after. Although the furnishings were a little outdated everything was clean and tidy. Nick accepts the offer of a drink and looks at the photos dotted around the room seeking evidence of any living family memebers. Nick is disappointed to find that all the photos are old, he is looking at Arnies wedding photo when Arnie re-enters the room with their drinks.

"That's my Amy. It was a wonderful day. I never knew anyone could look as beartiful as Amy did that day. I always told her that I didn't knw what I had done to get so lucky."

"She was very beautiful, but hat is an very handsome man standing next to her."

Nick places the photo back on the shelf and takes his drink, they both sit down. Nick is unsure how to proceed. Should he continue being in 1953 or should he try to bring Arnie back to the present. he is feeling out of his depth. He places the glass on the coffee table in front of him and rests his arms on his knees, clasping his hands together.

"Tell me Arnie how did you get ot LSP?"

"Well I took a bus. Young man you do ask some stupid questions!"

Nick tries again:

"What I mean is how did you learn about LSP?"

Arnie looks quizzical.

"Well I'm not really sure. Someone must have told me about you. Ahh yes Judith!

"And who is Judith?"

"She lives in the house across the street. I was upset aobut helena and she suggested that you could perhaps help me. Do you think you can?"

"I will need to talk to Ralph and Judith before I will know how to proceed. Which house does Ralph live at?"

"No 2537 it is the blue one"

Nick looks at his watch and stands up.

"I have an appointment right now but I will be back tomorrow to talk with them. Are they usually home during the day?"

Arnie nods and begins to stand. Nick holds up his hand.

"No don't bother getting up Arnie I can see myself out. Thank you for the drink."

Nick shakes Arnie's hand and returns to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick puts his mug on his desk and takes off his jacket, hanging it up. Emily has followed him in.

"Hey Nick, I have this case..."

"The boy whose accused of hurting his baby sister?"

"Yes. I don' think I can do this."

"Yes you can Emily and you have too."

Nick relents when he sees Emily's stricken face.

"I know how difficult these types of cases can be. He's accused of a terrible thing but he is only a child himself."

"The sister is still in critical condition. She is heavily sedated to protect her from the pain of her burns."

"How is the Mother, is she supporting her son?"

"She is devastated. All she does is sit by her daughter, holding her hand. She hasn't asked after her son and I'm not sure she even hears me when I talk to her."

"There's no father, right?"

Emily shakes her head

"So he has no-one but his defense attorney and you."

"I think that he is guilty."

"That doesn't matter, you are not there to help his defense, you are there to help him through the process. Believe me it is a scary process for adults, for a child it is bewildering, confusing and bedwettingly scary. However hard it is for you it is ten times harder for him. He may be guilty, but he needs you."

Emily nods and leaves the room. Nick opens a folder when there is a knock on his door.

"Come on in Laurie, You got my message."

"Yes I was on my way over anyway. I have a meeting to discuss the Conrad Wheeler case."

"What time is that?"

"You're alright I have 30 mins to give you."

Nick tell Laurie about Arnie.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not a doctor Nick but it could be something as serious as Alzheimers or symptons of his age. Did it seem like he could look after himself?"

"The place was decent and tidy.

"Social services could go by and check things out."

"I told Arnie I would be back tomorrow to talk to his neighbour about the cat and I thought I would talk to the woman, across the road, who referred us to him, about her observations of his mental state."

"Okay I will wait until you have talked to them before deciding what to do."

Nick presses the doorbell and takes a sweeping look around the neighbourhood as he waits for it to be answered. It is an established street where the yards are mature and looked after. There is evidence that children have been raised here. He turns his attention back to the door as he hears a key being turned. As the door opens a man of Arnie's age but bald and stooping stands before him. He looks like he is angry with the whole world.

"Yes what do you want?"

Nick introduces himself, handing him a card and explains he is here on behalf of Arnie Jack. Ralph rolls his eyes.

"Don't tell me that stupid old fool has gotten a lawyer involved. It is my cat!"

"Mr?"

"Adams."

"Mr. Adams I know you don't have his cat.."

"Then why are you here bothering me, just go away."

Nick looks down a moment to settle himself.

"Mr. Jack came to me and I feel obliged to help him."

"He doesn't need help, he needs to leave me alone."

"I think he might need help. Could I ask you a few questions?"

A cat comes to the door and Nick does a double take. It is white with black marking on it's head.

"This your cat?"

"Yes and as I said it is not Arnies."

"No but it looks a lot like a cat his wife used to own."

"I don't care if his wife owned a cat like mine or the President did. This is my cat and I don't want Arnie around here anymore."

Nick decided he has all he is going to get from Mr. Adams.

"Thank you Mr. Adams you have been a great help."

Mr. Adams slams the door closed before Nick can say goodbye. He stands stunned a moment and then turns and leaves blowing his cheeks out.

Nick is trying not to stare at Judith Day, Arnie's neighbour across the street. She is in her 50's Nick guesses and is dressed like she is twenty. She has invited him in and they are sitting on a small couch. Nick has a glass of water on the coffee table and Judith is holding a scotch and water. She takes a sip and licks her lips.

"What can I do for you Mr. Fallin?"

"Your neighbour across the street, Arnie Jack, came to Lsp yesterday and he says that you referred him to us Ms Day"

"Yes and I'm very glad I did. Please call me Judith and what is your name?"

"Nick"

"Nick that's a very nice name, it suits you."

"Thank you. Why did you refer Arnie to us?"

Judith shift in her seat, pulling a leg underneath her and makes it so her knee is touching Nick's leg. Nick moves his leg away.

"He was so distraught about his cat and Ralph was so mean to him. On the other hand you look a very kind man."

She leans into him and takes a hold of his tie.

"This is a lovely tie, Did your wife/girlfriend pick it out for you. It looks like a tie a woman would choose and a I can't believe that a man who looks like you could be alone."

Nick moves his hand down his tie effectively pulling it out of Judith's hand.

"Are you saying that the cat Mr. Adams has belongs to Arnie?"

Judith has moved her hand on to Nick's knee

"I don't really take an interest in pets, it's people I like. I love getting to know people, It such a waste of time to fall out with one another. I think there should be a lot more love in the world. Don't you agree Nick."

Nick feels her increase the preassure on his leg, he stands up

"I think it's best that I was going. Thank you for your help."

Judith stands up and moves in close once more.

"You're welcome. I love to be helpful, remember that."

"I will"

Judith shows him to the door. She strokes his tie once more.

"If you need anything else, feel welcome to come back."

Nick gives a quick smile and uses all his self-control to walk slowly down the steps to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: I have never taken over a week to update before so sorry for keeping you waiting, I have been concentrating on my Mentalist story and now I have left those readers hanging for a few days. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Laurie Solt is welcomed into Nick's office.

"What did you find out yesterday?"

"Not a lot. I saw the neighbour, Ralph, who Arnie accuses of having his cat and he wasn't very forth coming - an angry old man. But I saw his cat and it is almost identical to the one in Arnie's photo. Then I spoke with his neighbour across the street Judith. She seemed to think that the cat belongs to Arnie but then she said she didn't really take any notice."

"What did she say about his mental state?"

"I wasn't able to get into that."

Laurie notices that Nick appears uncomfortable and that a slight blush colours his cheeks.

"Do you have time to come with me to see him. I am not in court today so I can fit in with your schedule?"

"How about 11am?"

"That will be perfect. I will call Arnie and arrange it."

When Nick and Laurie pull up in front of Arnie's house they find him working in the yard. He stands to greet them. Shaking Nick's hand:

"Good morning Nick and who is this lovely lady you have brought with you?"

"This is Laurie Solt, she is a colleague."

"A pleasure to meet you. Shall we go in?"

They are all seated in the living room after Arnie as provided drinks for everyone.

"I talked to Ralph Adams yesterday and he insists that it is his cat. The only way you can get him back is to prove that it is yours. Do you have any proof of ownership?"

"No we found her from an advert and I can't remember where and I didn't get a receipt."

"Did you wife go with you?"

"Yes, she held it all the way home. She just sat still in her arms. They always had a bond. Helena missed the terribly when she died."

Tears form in Arnie's eyes, Nick looks away and then at Laurie. Laurie rescues him.

"You have a lovely home Arnie. I would love to see more."

Arnie takes out a hanky and wipes his eyes and stands up.

"Would you like to start with the back garden, it was my wife's favourite place."

"That would be lovely."

Laurie and Nick rise to their feet, he gives Laurie and grateful smile. Laurie and Arnie head towards the back yard and Nick collects glasses and takes them to the kitchen. It is small and neat. Nick places the glasses into the sink and as he turns around he spies a couple of bowls on the floor in the corner. One is shaped as a cat's head and the other as a paw. They have obviously been used. Nick shakes his head puzzled and determines that Ralph Adams requires another visit.

Laurie and Arnie take a while looking at the garden, Nick watches from the patio, When they return to the house Laurie sees that she needs to get back to the office. They say their goodbyes and head out to the car. Nick is talking to Laurie across the hood of the car when they hear:

"Ooo ooo Nick, you're leaving?"

Laurie sees horror cross Nick's face before he turns towards the voice. She watches fascinated and amused as a woman from across the street, dressed in shorts and an altar top descends upon Nick and enters well into his personal space. She sees Nick take a step back but he hits the car and the woman follows. Now she understands the blushing earlier.

"I was hoping you would come say hello."

"I'm busy and I have to get my colleague back to her office"

Judith doesn't even glance at Laurie.

"You could come back, there will be lunch waiting..."

Judith puts her hands on Nick's chest and leans in. she whispers something in his ear that Laurie can not hear but can take a good stab at, especially when Nick grabs Judith's arms and pushes her away from him, treating her to one of his famous withering stares.

"I have to go"

He quickly turns before she can move in again and opens the door. Sliding himself into the seat. Judith has her door on the handle and leans in finally looking at Laurie.

"Are you sure you don't want something younger?"

Nick pulls the door out of her hands and starts the car. He makes his getaway, After he has put distance between him and Judith Laurie speaks up:

"What do you think Nick?"

He turns towards her and Laurie raises her eyes at him but is unable to keep a straight face and they both burst out laughing.

Nick enters his father's house.

"Nick good to see you. I'm glad you could make it."

He hands Nick an envelope

"I have to go out of town tomorrow so I thought I would give you your birthday present today."

"Thanks Dad"

and pockets the envelope.

"Do you have any plans?"

"Lulu has agreed for me to have Anne for the night"

"That's lovely it is a shame I will miss her."

"Where are you going?"

Just to New Jersey to meet up with an old friend who called me out of the blue."

"Hey why don't you stay for dinner, I have enough for two?"

"Sure Dad, thanks"


	4. Chapter 4

Nick knocked on Lulu's door, she has invited him to come by for breakfast. she opens the door and he followers her into the kitchen. Anne is sitting in her high chair, her face lights up with a big smile when she sees Nick.

"Good morning Sweetie, how is Daddy's little girl?"

He plants a kiss on top of her head.

"Happy Birthday Nick"

Lulu hands him an envelope. Inside is a card to 'The world's greatest Daddy', which is also proclaimed on a badge.

"You have to wear it."

Nick looks up at Lulu who is suppressing a smile.

"I will wear it with pride."

He takes it off the card and pins it on his jacket. Lulu puts breakfast on the table.

Nick is full of pancakes and fruit salad.

"I'll come pick Anne up around 6pm".

"we will see you then, hope you have a good day."

"Thanks for breakfast and the card, it was really nice of you."

"we mean every word Nick."

Nick smiles and gives Anne a kiss before leaving.

Nick settles down at his desk and starts on the files in front of him. He is able to get a good hour's work done before the first interruption. - It is Emily.

She stands before him.

"Hi Emily"

"Good morning Nick, I like the badge."

Nick looks down at it.

"Thank you"

"It's your birthday and you never told anyone."

"I don't really celebrate birthdays. Is there something I can do for you."

Emily can tell that Nick doesn't want to discuss it further.

"The little girl died during the night, so he is now being charged with murder."

Nick leans back and blows out his cheeks. I saw his lawyer was successful in getting him tried as a child. Are the prosecution going to try to get it back into the Court of Common Plea?

"I'm still waiting to hear from his lawyer about that. Nick I can't do this. I saw that girl, the state she was in. it's almost a blessing that she died."

Tears form in Emily's eyes. Nick looks away

"Alright let me have the file and call his lawyer and let him know I have his case now."

"I'm sorry Nick."

"It's okay, everyone has a case they can't handle. Here, now I have freed you up, a couple of new cases."

Emily takes the files offered and smiles

"Sure Boss and happy birthday."

Nick watches her leave, he opens the file Emily gave him and there are pictures of the victim. He really can't blame her for not being able to handle this case. He can't help thinking 'what if this was Anne'. He pushes it away knowing such thoughts won't help his client.

Another two hours of paperwork and Nick is ready to stretch his legs. He has two appointments, First is to the prison to meet his new client and then he is going to see Arnie and try to sort out the cat business once and for all, hoping he doesn't run into Judith.

Nick looks at the 13yr old boy sitting across from him. He has called his defense lawyer and learned that the prosecution is trying to get the boy tried as an adult. Since there has already been a ruling against them the chances are that it will stay in the juvenile system. It is Nick's job to tell him about the death of his sister and about the trial motion. Nick recognized the look in the boys face. He is scared and bewildered about what is happening to him.

"Matthew my name is Nick Fallin I am going to be your Guardian now."

"What happened to the lady?"

"She asked me to take your case as she felt that I would be better for you."

"She didn't like me. I could tell."

"I have somethings I need to tell you. You're sister died during the night. They are now charging you with murder. The boy dissolves in to tears.

"Marie is dead, I-I-I don't understand how-how can she be dead."

"Her burns were very serious, she developed an infection and she was too weak to fight it off."

Nick looked down at his hands while he waited for Matthew to compose himself.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, it was an accident. I like the smell of lighter fluid"

"You get high on it"

"Marie came in and I was a bit out of it and she must have been playing with it and got some on her. I-I-I had a cigarette in my mouth and I went to pick her up to take her out and it brushed against her and her clothes just burst into flames. "

"Why haven't you told your lawyer this."

"I shouldn't have been sniffing and smoking. My folks will be mad at me."

Nick nods his head, it's not the first time he has come across such screwed up thinking.

"I will tell your lawyer"

Nick is finishing up with Matthew's lawyer as he pulls up in front of Arnie's house. He is going to get Matthew's statement and he is hopeful that the boy will be able to be released because of his age. If the family can be put back together again is a different matter. Nick goes around the back of the house as Arnie has instructed him. He knocks on the door and Arnie is there in the kitchen about to put the kettle on. He waves Nick in. When Nick opens the door he is hit with the smell of gas filling his nostrils. He sees Arnie reach to turn on the hob.

"Stop Arnie"

As he is speaking he hurls himself at Arnie but it is too late and his world explodes around him as he feel himself hit Arnie and then the floor. He feels something hit him hard on his legs and then he feels and is aware of nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

The dust was still settling as Nick regained consciousness. He discovered he couldn't move, something was on top of him and he hurt! It took him a moment to remember what had happened and he tried shouting Arnie, he wasn't in his line of sight, he tried moving his head to search for him but the pain that shot through his body put paid to that. He was then aware of heat and he could hear the crackle of fire, panic surged through him and he called Arnie again more frantic.

Nick had pushed Arnie clear of the major blast area and what force had reached him had pushed him into the doorway of the kitchen that led to his living room. Three minutes after the blast he regained conciousness. When he tried to open his eyes he found they were full of dust and he could only open them for a moment at a time. He could feel heat to the right of him and instinct told him to go in the opposite direction. He stumbled around the living room and felt a hand take his arm and drag him outside. He hears sirens and then Ralph's voice asking him if he was alright. Arnie succeeds in rubbing the dust out of his eyes, he finds before him a fire engine with firemen dragging out a hose and one of them heading straight towards him. Ralph speaks

"This is Arnie, it is his house I managed to get him out, the damaged seems to be in the kitchen."

"Arnie, my name is Jim can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"Was there anyone else in the house with you?"

"No I live alone except for my cat Helena, where is Helena?"

"She is at my house Arnie, she is safe."

Judith is running across the road and hears the last part of the conversation.

"Mr. Fireman, there is someone in there, his lawyer, Nick Fallin. That's his car."

"Are you sure Madam."

"Yes I watched him go around the back."

Ralph butts in:

"You can believe her, the sight of the young good looking attorney will have her nose glued to the window."

The fireman rushes back to the truck and men are sent in to find him.

The rescuers enter through the front door as the fire is dealt with from around the back. Total devastation greets them as they reach the kitchen. It is hard to see through the smoke but under some rubble they see a hand. As they get close they see the young man's head, it has blood running down it and his eyes are closed. They call his name but receive no response, one checks for a pulse and finds it, it is weak but it is there. They see that the fire is almost out and decide that there may be a greater danger to the man to carry him out rather than have him removed properly, they fear for what they may find once the rubble on top of him has been removed. They radio for medical help. Soon two paramedics are by their side. One kneels down besides Nick and checks his pulse again, he calls his name, but still no response. He checks for the source of the blood and finds a deep gash just inside his hair line, he puts pressure on the wound to help slow the bleeding. They receive the all clear that the fire is out and so he holds an oxygen mask against Nick's face to help in his breathing.

Nick is drifting in and out of conciousness. They have reassured him that Arnie is safe and is being treated for irritation in his eyes. He has been able to tell them that he is in a lot of pain when he tries to move, and this makes them hopeful of no spinal damage. They haven't been able to reach enough of him to insert a line, or to check his vitals but they can see that his condition is deteriorating and time is of the essence.

The paramedics consults with the fire chief about how quickly the man will be free or if they can at least uncover some of his arm. The fire chief explains that although he understands how important it is for them to be able to reach their patient his safety could be compromised more if they rush, as the don't know what lies underneath. The paramedics attempt to fix a line into Nick's hand, he manages to find enough of a vein to be successful.

Nick comes to conciousness once more and the paramedic explains what his partner is doing as Nick groans she tells him that they are going to administer a very mild pain killer which will hopefully help take the edge off but that they can't give him anything stronger until they have been able to take his vitals and assess his condition better. Nick tells her that he is in recovery and that he has been clean for two years. The paramedic continues to talk to him to keep him awake but she loses the battle.

After thirty minutes they are ready to take the last bit of rubble off Nick. The I.V. line has been inserted in to his arm and the paramedics have taken his vitals and are anxious to have him out from under as quickly as possible. It has been 10 mins since Nick was last conscious and his breaths have become more laboured.

The firemen gently lift the last of the rubble off Nick and the paramedics give his body a quick examination, his left leg is definitely broken they see blood coming from under him. Everyone helps to carefully turn him over, A paramedic shouts a word of warning as she spies a piece of metal embedded in Nick's torso just below his right rib. A neck brace is strapped on and they lift him on to the stretcher and the race is on to get him to the hospital before more time is lost. The paramedic notices his badge and says a silent prayer that a child will not lose their Daddy today.


	6. Chapter 6

Laurie is standing in the middle of LSP hanging up the phone after trying to reach Nicholas Fallin again. Why was the man not answering his phone. An image on the TV caught her eye. She recognised the Judith woman who had embarrassed Nick the day before. She saw the headline running underneath the pictures, her stomach dropped when she read the part

'Another man has been pulled out of the wreckage and is on his way to County. His name is not being released until his next of kin have been informed but it is believed he is a lawyer who was helping Mr. Jack.'

"Emily that's Nick they have pulled out of that house, I'm off to County to see how he is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Arnie Jack was his client and look there's his car."

"Call us Laurie as soon as you know anything."

The whole office had gone quiet.

"I will, straight away I promise."

She sees tears in Emily's eyes:

"It's his birthday too."

Laurie rushes in to the Emergency Room and is thankful there is no one waiting at the reception desk.

"Hi Jenny,"

"Hi Laurie, one of your clients been brought in?"

"No. I believe a friend has, Nicholas Fallin, Victim of a gas explosion."

"Let me have a look."

"Yes, we do have a Nicholas Fallin, brought in about an hour ago. I don't have any information"

Laurie is aware that a man is approaching.

"Excuse me did I hear you are asking about Nicholas Fallin."

Laurie turns and sees a cop,

"Yes I saw the report on the news and we had been to the house together yesterday to see Arnie Jack so I recognised it and his car."

" I'm Officer Mayfield do you know him well."

"Probably as well as most people know Nicholas Fallin, he is a very private individual."

"We are having problems contacting his Father."

He looks at his notebook.

"A Burton Fallin, there isn't anyone at home. He was wearing a badge which suggests he has a child but we have been unable to find where the child is or the Mother."

"Nick and the Mother, Louisa Archer are seperated."

"Will she know where the father is?"

"It's possible that he may have told her."

Laurie turns pale and the cop is concerned she may faint.

"Are you alright...?"

"Laurie, my name is Laurie Solt. Yes I just realised that you are asking me these questions because Nick is unable to tell you."

He looks on her with sympathy.

"Here why don't you come sit down."

He leads her to a chair, which Laurie takes and he sits down beside her.

"He was unconcious when they brought him to the hospital and I haven't been informed that his condition has changed. Can you tell me how to contact the mother?

Laurie gives him Lulu's address.

Laurie is pulled out of her daze when she is approached by the receptionist.

"Hi Laurie"

"Any news?"

"I have been informed that he has been taken up to surgery. His condition is pretty serious. If you want to wait up there?"

"Thanks Jenny. I need to make a couple of phone calls and then I will go up."

Lulu answers the door and is surprised to see a cop standing on the stoop.

"Yes, can I help you."

"Are you Lulu Archer?"

"Yes."

"We are trying to find Mr. Burton Fallin and we wondered if you knew where he is?"

"I do but I would have thought his son, Nicholas Fallin would be the best person to ask.

Truth hits her.

"Has something happened to him, Nick?"

"He has been involved in an explosion and is in County hospital."

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know, I just know he was unconcious when he was brought in. Can I have the information."

"Yes of course. Burton always gives me a contact number when he goes out of town just in case. Come in."

She hands the officer a piece of paper with a telephone number on it. "

Ask him to keep me informed of Nick's condition."

After he leaves she turns on the news and hears that Nick has been taken into surgery.

"Hello"

"Yes Burton Fallin is here, Who is calling please."

"Oh I will get him right away."

Burton worries at the sudden change in his friends tone and is up out of his chair.

"It's the cops about Nick."

Burton minds reels, surely Nick hasn't done anything stupid, no he's certain that Nick has changed.

"Hello"

"Mr. Burton Fallin?"

"Speaking, what has happened to my son."

"Your son is Nicholas Fallin?"

Burton's hand sweeps across his head.

"Yes now what has happened."

"First let me tell you that he is alive.."

Burton releases his breath and his friend sees him visibly relax.

"He has been caught in a gas explosion at a clients home. He took the force of the blast and was buried under rubble. He was unconcious when he was taken to County hospital and I have been informed that he is now in surgery."

"Do you know anything more about his condition?"

"I'm sorry sir I don't."

"I'm on my way."

Burton puts the phone down and turns to his friend, who has already got his car keys.

"Let's go to the airport you can tell me on the way."

Burton managed to book a seat on a flight that was leaving in the next hour. It is now taxing down the runway. He called Lulu and found that she already knew but had no more information. His eyes are closed picturing his son buried under rubble and telling himself that he has to hold on to the fact that he is alive.

'Please let Nicholas be alright!'


	7. Chapter 7

Burton rushes into the emergency room and heads straight to the reception desk

"My son was brought in here after an explosion. Nicholas Fallin."

"Yes Sir he has gone up to surgery it is on the 4th floor. If you wait I can get someone to take you up."

"I'll take him. I'm Officer Mayfield Mr. Fallin I called you about your son."

"Can you tell me what happened. Where did it happen?"

"Your son was visiting a client in his home when a gas explosion occurred. We don't have any more details the home owner is too dazed to help and I haven't been able to talk to your son."

When Burton enters the waiting area he sees Laurie Solt and another woman who he recognises from LSP, Emily, he thinks her name is.

"Hi Burton, Good they found you."

"Has anyone said anything."

"No. No one has been out."

Just then the doors open and a man in hospital scrubs appears.

"Nicholas Fallin?"

Burton holds up his hand

"Here, I'm his father."

"Come take a seat."

"Your son was unconcious when he arrived, although the paramedics informed us that he had drifted in and out of conciousness while at the scene and had been communicative. While on the scene he had complained of severe pain. He was buried under rubble and only limited first aid was administered until he was free. He was given oxygen, mild pain medication and saline solution. Once he was uncovered the paramedics were able determine that his left leg was broken and that a piece of metal had pierced his right, front side.

The priority upon arrival at the hospital was to get him into a stable condition for surgery and to treat him for smoke inhalation. A bronochoscopy was performed where they were able to suction out debris and secretions from your son's lungs. He was then intubated to help with his breathing and to stop him from choking on secretions as it suctions off building mucus. Blood work was performed and xrays. Then he was transferred into my care. My immediate priority was to remove the piece of metal. X rays showed that it had lacerated his kidney. I removed the metal and repaired the kidney. HIs leg was also set."

The surgeon stops to allow Burton to process this information.

"He is going to be alright now?"

"Your son is in a very serious condition. He is stable right now but there are complications that we have to watch out for. We have him on antibiotics to and ward off infections. His lungs are a concern as he inhaled a lot of debris that could have caused irritation. We will be keeping him intubated for the time being to rest his lungs. My main concern is his kidney and we are monitoring it's function. At the moment levels are low and a dialysis machine is helping to make up the deficiency. If it doesn't improve then we may have to remove it. X-rays also showed that he has a couple of cracked ribs and there is deep laceration on his temple that has required stitches. We will also be watching for any sign of compartment syndrome, particularly in his broken leg. Do you have any questions?"

"When can I see him?"

"He is currently in recovery but as soon as he has been moved to intensive care you can see him for a short time."

"He is going to be alright?"

"Only time will tell Mr Fallin but I have high hopes."

The Doctor leaves and Burton leans back and closes his eyes. He needs to see his son. He is relieved to hear he is doing well at the moment but it sounded like he was still in danger from numerous angles. He knows he probably should have asked more questions but his brain just isn't functioning properly. He feels a hand touch his, he opens his eyes and sees laurie Solt.

"Are you alright Burton?"

"It's a lot to take in. It's his birthday today. I left to visit a friend on my son's birthday and it could be his last."

"You know Nick never bothers about his birthday and I'm sure he didn't mind you going away."

"He came over last night and I gave him his present and he stayed for dinner. He was telling me he had a dilemma to solve involving a cat."

"That's what he was doing when the explosion occurred"

"You mean my son has almost died because of a cat!"

"Nick was concerned the client had some health issues and he was trying to determine the extent. I went with him yesterday to help him."

Laurie smiled at the memory of flustered Nick.

"A neighbour came across as we were leaving and propositioned Nick, you would think it was the first time it had ever happened to him he was so embarrassed, but maybe it was because she was almost old enough to be his mother."

Burton smiled

"I would have loved to have seen that."

A nurse approaches them.

"Burton Fallin? You can see your son for a few minutes now, come with me."

"Thanks Laurie."

"No problem Burton, just come and let us know how he is,"

"I will."

On the way to intensive care the nurse prepares him for what he will see. He is reminded that Nick is intubated, there are machines hooked up to him monitoring his vitals, the dialysis machine and a central line. His broken leg is raised in a sling, in mid-air. None of this actually prepares him for when he enters Nick's room. Nick is dwarfed by all the machinery, the cut in his hairline looks red and nasty and a bruise is forming all down his face. He makes his way to his side and takes hold of his hand that is resting on top of the blanket. He gives it a squeeze, there is no response. He has been informed that Nick has yet to regain conciousness since surgery but that they expect him to wake up soon.

"Hey Son, lets stop being a lazy bum and wake up."

Burton is rewarded with a slow flutter of eyelashes.

"Nurse!"


	8. Chapter 8

Nick feels like he is having to drag himself through mollasses to gain conciousness. He hears his Dad's voice from far away and knows he needs to wake up. As he surfaces he tries to swallow but is unable to do so. Panic begins to rise then he feels a gentle hand on his arm.

"It's alright you are in the hospital. You have a tube down your throat which is what you can feel. Can you open your eyes for me."

Nick tries to obey but they feel very heavy.

"That's alright I can see you are trying, It's no problem if you can't. You can't speak because of the tube. Your father is here"

Nick feels someone take his hand and he guesses it is his Dad.

"You concentrate on getting better."

Nick squeezes his hand and his last thought as he drifts back to sleep is What happened!

Burton has been ordered out of Intensive Care until 7'O clock when he can come back for 10 mins. He finds Laurie Solt waiting for him,

"How is he Burton."

"It's a bit of a shock seeing him like that. He is always on the run, always filling his time. He was so still when I entered, almost hidden behind all the machinery hooked up to him. He did try to gain conciousness. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes. He did seem to understand what the nurse was saying to him and I am sure he tried to squeeze my hand, though I would have missed it, if I hadn't seen his fingers move.

"I'm sure it's just the drugs they have him on."

"That's what Katie said, his nurse. Now that he has shown some response they are upping his dosage so that he will stay asleep for awhile. Since they have not seen him concious they were concerned about any damage caused by the blow to his head. They said it was an encouraging sign that he showed signs of understanding through the drugs.

"And it's good that he was aware of you and tried to communicate."

"Yes"

Laurie sees that Burton is becoming emotional.

"Let's go get a cup of coffee until it's time for you to see Nick again."

"That's very kind but I'm sure that you have something else to do."

"Nothing that can't wait until I have had some coffee."

Burton sits by Nick's bedside for the last time, it's 10 pm and Kate suggests that he goes home and sleeps in his own bed. Nick is going to need a well rested Father while he is recovering, he has a hard road ahead of him. She promises him that she will call should there be any problems and that she will expect his call before he retires and she will give him a report. Nick will not wake up tonight, there is a change of staff at 6am and that Janine is assigned as Nick's nurse. They work together often and she will tell her to expect a call from him in the morning. The doctor will be available to talk to patient families around 12pm. He asks Kate about any other injuries.

"I seem to remember the doctor saying something about bruising and someone said Nick took the force of the blast.

"Did the doctor tell you that he had some cracked ribs?"

"Yes two. so his body must have hit something very hard."

"Probably the floor and he was buried too it says in his notes. He has bruising on most of his body I'm afraid."

"Can I see?"

"Are you sure Burton?"

"Yes I need to know everything."

Kate carefully pulls down Nick's blanket, he is not wearing a gown and Burton gasps at the extent of the bruising on his chest.

"His chest seems to have gotten the worse of it. The bruising on the back of his limbs and back it's self are not as bad.

Burton calls at midnight before climbing into bed and is told there is no change. He had arrived home and made a sandwich. after settling on the couch he called Lulu to update her and also his friend in New Jersey. After hanging up the phone he had pulled a photo album off the bookshelf to immerse himself in happier times, but pictures of little Nick could not erase the image of his son in the hospital bed.

Burton has spent the whole day in the hospital or sitting at Nick's bedside. He spoke to his doctor who told him that he was pleased with Nick's progress. The tests on his kidney were positive and they were hopeful to disconnect the dialysis machine by the evening. That was done an hour ago and it felt good to see one machine being wheeled away. Kate entered the room

"Good news Burton, we have instructions to halt the sedatives so Nick can wake up. When you come in the morning you should be able to talk to your son."

Burton feels a rush of emotion at the news and finds himself wiping away a tear.

"Nick can you wake up for me?"

The Doctor sees Nick stir

"That's good. You are in the hospital and you have a tube down your throat, which is what you can feel. If you open your eyes we can take it out"

Nick blinks at the Doctor, she smiles at him.

"Hi Nick I'm Dr. Moore and I am helping with your care. I am going to remove the tube, can you cough for me as best you can. That's great. Your nurse Kate has some water for you to help ease your throat, but no talking for a little while."

Nick takes a couple of sips through the straw but feels overwhelmed by the effort. He leans back in the pillow and closes his eyes.

"That's good feel free to go back to sleep, it is what you need."

Nick knows he needs to ask a question before he goes back to sleep. He opens his eyes to find the doctor has left but the nurse is writing on his chart. She looks up and meets his eyes.

"I thought you were going back to sleep"

Nick croaks out

"Why?"

"Why are you here?"

Nick nods

"You were in an explosion"

A memory of laying on a floor and lots of dust fleets across his mind and that is all he can take as oblivion takes over once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Burton missed the 8 am visit he was delayed with phone calls from concerned friends and old work colleagues enquiring after Nick. His name had been revealed to the press, but on Burton's orders, no details of his condition were being released. Instinctively he knew that that is how Nick would want it. He left with just enough time to spare but then hit standing traffic. It had been a long wait until 9 am finally arrived.

He entered the room and went immediately up to the head of the bed as was his routine to have a good look at his son. The first thing he noticed was the absence of the intubation tube. Now he looked more like Nick. The bruise on his face seemed to get darker every day and emphasised his paleness. He leaned over and gave him a kiss on the temple and then settled into the chair, taking Nick's hand.

After a couple of minutes he felt Nick's fingers move, he looked up and saw that Nick was looking at him. He stood up immediately and moved closer to him.

"Son how wonderful it is to see you awake."

Nick croaked out

"Dad"

and gave a weak smile.

"How are you feeling."

"A little sore but mainly tired. What day is it?"

"It's Saturday morning. Do you remember anything."

"Not really. I remember having breakfast with Anne, and getting a badge. Going to see a client at the prison but after that it's rather hazy. Was I at Mr. Jacks?"

"Yes there was a gas explosion in the kitchen and some how you caught the force of it."

"I have vague memories of dust and smoke and pain."

Janine walked in

"Nick how wonderful to find you awake. My name is Janine and I am your nurse for the day. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Nick shook his head.

"Good. I am going to take your vitals and the doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes to check how your lungs are coping with breathing on their own."

Nick looks over at his Dad and Burton can see that he is struggling to stay awake."

"Don't stay awake for me son, you need to get as much rest as possible."

With that permission Nick closes his eyes.

Burton is whistling while preparing his breakfast, it is Monday morning and Nick is being moved out of intensive care. Yesterday had been a good day. Nick had been awake enough to talk with him often during his visits. Burton was concerened that he had overdone it a little as he looked very tired when he left. When he had talked to Kate before retiring she had reported that Nick had been a sleep since Burton left. He had complained of some pain and they had given him an extra shot of painkiller and he hadn't stirred since.

A ringing joined in with Burton's whistling. He answered and it was Janine on the phone

"I'm sorry Burton but you need to come to the hospital a quickly as possible, complications have arisen and Nick is being prepped for surgery."

"What's happened, he was doing so well when I left."

"The doctor will tell you when you get here."

"I'll be right there."

Burton checked that everything in the kitchen was turned off, grabbed his jacket and was out the door. His mind was whirling, he couldn't believe that this was happening. Nick was getting better and now they are summoning him back to the hospital. How serious is this, am I losing him! What could have happened.

Burton rushed through the doors of Intensive Care. There was a bustle of activity around Nick's bed.

"What's happening, how is he""

Janine took his arm and led him out the room.

"He is being taken to surgery. You will be allowed to see him before he goes down."

To Burton it seems like a lifetime before he is able to be at his son's bedside. The first thing Burton notices is that he is intubated once more, his face is flushed and there are beads of sweat on his skin. He touches his hair and a shock runs through his body as he feels the heat radiating off him. He kisses him on the forehead and squeezes his hand. the orderlies wheel him away.

Janine turns to him

"I'm just going down with him and then I will be back Dr. Moore would like to have a word with you before you go to the waiting room."

A bewildered Burton sits down heavily in the chair.

Dr. Moore pulls up a chair and sits next to him.

"I'm sorry about this Mr. Fallin"

"What happened? He is so hot."

"Your son complained of pain at about 11pm last night and he was given some more pain relief and he slept soundly until 5:17 this morning. When the nurse came in to check his vitals he was awake and in distress. He complained of severe pain in his broken leg. The nurse also found his temperature was elevated to 101 degrees. I was on call, I was just finishing up with a patient and arrived half and hour later. By this time Nick was in tremendous pain and was also having trouble breathing. His temperature had risen to 104. I examined him and determined that he had developed Compartment Syndrome in his leg and a severe infection in his lungs. I called Dr. Stone and he told me to prep him for immediate surgery and to take blood work. While we were doing that your son suffered a cardiac arrest we were able to stabilize him, we intubated him as he needed aid with his breathing.

Burton can't believe what he is hearing. Nick had a cardiac arrest!

"I remember hearing about compartment syndrome before what is it"

"Thick layers of tissue, called fascia, separate groups of muscles in the arms and legs from each other. Inside each layer of fascia is a confined space, called a compartment. The compartment includes the muscle tissue, nerves, and blood vessels. Fascia surrounds these structures, similar to the way in which insulation covers wires. Fascia do not expand. Any swelling in a compartment will lead to increased pressure in that area, which will press on the muscles, blood vessels, and nerves. Surgery has to be done straight away to avoid amputation. Long cuts are made through the muscle tissue to relieve the pressure. The wound is left open and then another surgery is required a couple of days later to close it. I'm afraid your son is the sickest patient in the hospital, is there anyone who can be with you?

Burton closes his eyes,

"Are you telling me Nick could die."

"It is touch and go Mr Fallin."


	10. Chapter 10

Burton is sitting in the waiting room his head in his hands. He feels something brush his shoulder and he looks up.

"Burton."

"Laurie what are you doing here?"

"I have friends at the hospital who have kept me somewhat informed about Nick. What happened I heard he is back in surgery and that it's very serious, I thought they were moving him out of intensive care today?"

"The surgery is something to do with his leg. Compartment Syndrome or something, but he has a serious lung infection, he felt so hot!"

"What did the doctor say?"

"It's touch and go. Laurie they already had to resuscitate him."

Laurie sits down next to him and puts a hand to her mouth

"I can't believe this. Have you told Lulu?"

"I haven't told anyone until you."

"she has a right to know Burton, she will want to be here."

Burton reacts angrily

"No she doesn't. She tossed him aside already. He has never said anything but I know she hurt him badly."

"She still cares for him, she is the mother of his child. You should tell her."

Burton stands up abruptly and moves to the window.

"No there's no need. He's not going to die."

He turns and looks at Laurie

"My son is not going to die!"

He turns back. Laurie can hear the catch in his voice

"He's strong. He's pulled himself up from the bottom before he will do it again. He has too."

Burton breaks down. Laurie moves to his side and rubs his back.

"I know he will be fighting, he has his little girl to fight for, but he needs help too and the more people he knows are pulling for him the better. You Fallin men are all the same, thinking you can do everything by yourself."

"What will I do if he doesn't make it. These past few months we have been much closer, I feel like I am only just getting to know him. I wasted so much time and now it may be too late."

"Nick has found how to be happy with himself. He always put such high expectations on himself and still does but now he understands that his best is not always going to be good enough. That somethings are just out of his power to fix. I think that's what LSP has taught him. He always gives his best for his clients and most of the time he still doesn't win and he has come to discover that it is not his fault."

"He has been so angry with me for sending him away. I know that's what caused him to turn to drugs."

"He also came back when you asked him too. He loves you Burton and he always has."

"And I rejected him when he needed me the most."

"He has forgiven you, you need to forgive yourself. He won't want you doing this to yourself."

"You like him don't you Laurie?"

"Yes, I consider him a friend."

Laurie can't restrain a chuckle

"When I think back to the first time I met him, he was so obnoxious and arrogant. I thought all of his future clients were doomed and that Judge Stanton had been out of his mind assigning such vulnerable children to someone like Nick. But even that first case Nick fought with everything he had to do what he thought was best for Hunter. It blew up in his face but it made me think. Then I realised that Nick was as vulnerable as the children he served and I have had the privilege of watching a child grow into a man."

Pride has formed on Burton's face

"He can still be obnoxious and arrogant."

"But he uses it for good now."

Burton laughs

"You make him sound like a superhero."

"It did a bit. Though there are a lot of children out there who almost view him as one."

Burton sighs and turns to look out at the sky.

"He can't die Laurie, surely God won't allow him to die."

Laurie places a hand on his back

"It's in his hands now."

"Can you call Lulu, I-I-don't think I can say the words."

"Of course."

Burton is still staring out the window when the doctor emerges through the doors. He turns and moves towards the gestured chair.

"Mr. Fallin, the surgery on your Son's leg has gone well and it should recover nicely. Nick has come through much better than I thought he would. You have a strong boy there. He is still in a very grave condition. His temperature is very high, his white blood cell count is still going up. We can only wait and see."

"Can I see him."

"We are moving him back up to ICU and he is going into a private room where you can stay with him all the time. Plus if there is anyone else you feel should see him, two visitors at a time are allowed in. He is going to be out of it for a while so there is no fear of tiring him out. The visitor conditions will change depending on his condition."

The implications of these changes are not lost on Burton and he struggles to keep his composure in front of the doctor. The doctor looks at him sympathetically

"We are doing all we can, but it's up to other forces now and I have seen miracles Mr. Fallin."

Burton and Laurie enter Nick's room. Laurie has called Lulu and she will be there as soon as she can after Anne has woken up from her nap. This is the first time Laurie has seen Nick and is shocked by his appearance. His face is drawn and flushed which brings out the grey around his eyes. He looks like he has been battling the whole world singlehandedly and is losing. She wills him to keep fighting. Burton sits beside the bed and takes Nick hand and bows his head all he can think to do is pray."


	11. Chapter 11

It is late in to the afternoon of the next day. Nick has been holding his own since the morning. The day before had been awful, no test brought good news, his injured kidney started failing and he was back on dialysis. His temperature soared to 107 degrees and Burton and Kate washed him down with ice-cold water to reduce it. It brought back memories of watching his wife bathe Nick when they first brought him home from the hospital. He has often regretted since that he never took a role in Nick's care. As much as he hates what is happening to Nick, he is grateful that he is allowed to do this for his son. After an hour they were rewarded with a reading of a more manageable 104 degrees. Then his white blood count stayed steady. Laurie had to leave to go to work but returned in the evening. Lulu came by also and broke down when she saw Nick. She could only manage to stay a few minutes and Burton was glad to see her leave as her tears were too much of a burden. She never went near Nick and Burton wasn't sure what the tears were for.

Burton stirs in his chair as the Doctor enters. He has a cautious smile on his face.

" There has been a drop in his blood count."

Burtons moves out the way to let the doctor examine Nick and all the outputs that are attached to him. Burton waits anxiously for the doctor to finish. Janine is taking down all the information that the doctor reads out and when she catches Burton's eye she gives him a wink. The Doctor turns to him.

"The good news Mr. Fallin is that all the output readings show improvement. I can hear movement in his lungs. his kidney is still not functioning as normal but hopefully as his body recovers from this assault, it will recover too.

Burton beams.

"That's fantastic Doctor."

"The bad news is..

Burton's face falls

"Once he regains consciousness we will have to move him back in to the regular ICU area and your visits will be limited as before.

"That is a price I can't wait to pay"

"I'm really pleased, your son has made quite a turn around, I have to admit I didn't think he was going to make it through the night."

Burton knows his son was really sick but to hear the doctor put it in to words shakes him. He really almost lost him. Janine touches him on the arm.

"Kate will be taking over now, I'm really glad that I was on shift to hear this. I didn't want to spend another night like the last one. I dreaded coming in to work today. I will now go and make Kate's day."

"You and Kate have been fantastic, I'm sure he wouldn't have done it with out you. And you have been a huge help to me too."

"It's been a pleasure Burton. I look forward to your son waking up and getting to know him better."

There is a knock at the door Laurie and Lulu with Anne enter. Burton gives them the happy news.

"He is still sick but everyone is very hopeful that he has turned the corner."

"It is such a relief, I don't think any of us could take another day like yesterday."

Laurie gives him a hug. Burton takes Anne out of the stroller and carries him over to Nick's bedside. Lulu objects

"Burton don't get her too close, I don't want Anne getting ill too."

"It's not contagious Lulu."

Burton sits down and Anne reaches out and grabs Nick's finger

"Yea I bet you've missed your Daddy, and your Daddy has missed you.

There is a catch in Laurie's voice.

"Burton look."

He looks up from Anne and finds himself staring into Nick's eyes.

"Son"

is all he can manage before he breaks down.

Nick has moved and visiting is now restricted. Burton is walking on air, every hour brings better news, he has even talked to Nick a couple to times. Nick is still be intubated and so hasn't been able to do anything more than nod. The doctor is leaving it in for a couple more days. Nick hates it! The doctors says he really shouldn't be aware of it but if Nick was stronger he would pull it out himself. Burton finally goes home to sleep in his own bed. He is even sleeps late and is drinking his coffee when the phone rings. Burton's heart drops when he hears the familiar voice.

"Hi Burton it's Janine"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing wrong with Nick, I am calling to check on you. Nick overheard us talking about how you are late getting in and he became very agitated. He only calmed down when I promised to call and check that you were fine. I will go and give him the good news"

"I slept in, tell him I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry him."

"That's good you needed it. It was our fault we know better than to speak in front of a patient even one that seems asleep."

"See you soon"

Nick opens his eyes, even groggy he can tell he is feeling better than the last time he was awake. He is not sure how long he has been in the hospital but it feels like forever. He looks around and the room is dark and empty. The door opens and a pretty nurse enters. She says hello. So this is who has been looking after me. He wonders why he never noticed before.

"Good you're awake, I will tell the doctor she needs to talk with you."

The nurse enters again along with a woman in a scrubs. She looks tired, it makes Nick wonder what time it is. The Doctor picks up his chart.

"Everything looks really good Nick, we think you are strong enough now for more surgery.

Nick's eyes widen at the news.

"It's nothing serious, do you remember having some serious pain in your leg?"

Nick does kind of remember it and nods.

"We had to do some surgery to release pressure that had built up and the wound was left open and now we need to close it. It requires a small skin graft but after all you have been through this will seem like nothing. If everything goes well, which I am very optimistic that it will, we will remove that tube tomorrow."

That news brings a smile to Nick's face.

"Thought that would please you. With a smile like that we are going to have to please you more often."

She notices Nick blush.

"We will take you down in a couple of hours. Is there anything we can get you?"

Nick shakes his head and the doctor recognizes the tiredness in the movement.

"See you soon."

Nick is back to sleep before she is out the door.

Nick spent most of the day sleeping off the effects of the anesthesia. The surgery went well and Nick continued to show improvement. Burton began to allow himself to relax. At the nurses urging he even left the hospital for a little while and had dinner at the incline with Laurie. He wanted to show his appreciation for her support, she has been a rock to him. He is happy that Nick has someone in his life like her to call a friend. Diner is over and they each have a coffee in front of them. Burton leans back against the seat and exhales.

"Life in the hospital seems a parallel universe. It seems strange that the rest of the world moves on, doing it's own thing, while you're stuck in a time warp of tests and waiting and worry. The world should pause until you are ready to join it again."

Laurie chuckles

"I know what you mean, it's even worse when you're a patient. Nick hasn't even be aware of the days passing I think he will be shocked when he realises what day it is."

"It's been almost a week and I feel like I've aged 10yrs."

"It's almost over"

"I don't think I will truly believe it until I have him home. We have been here before. He is looking much better though. His colouring is better and I missed him smiling this morning. I heard the nurses talking, apparently Doctor Moore went weak at the knees."

Burton laughs

"Well it is a killer. What was he smiling about."

"She told him that if everything goes well they will remove the tube in the morning. He hates that thing! To be honest I'm a little scared about it, it was after they pulled the tube out that his problems started last time."

"I'm sure that they are being very cautious this time and that everything will be fine."

Burton gives a nervous laugh and shakes his head

"I know, look at me the nervous parent."

"You have every right to be."

"Thanks again Laurie for being there for me. I have really appreciated it, you helped me a great deal."

"You're welcome Burton. I'm just glad that Nick is doing well. He is missed."

"Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"That would be nice."

"I best be getting back can I drop you off anywhere?"

"I'm fine Burton I will get a cab. You go see Nick and tell him good night from me and that I hope to see him soon."

"I will, let me get that cab for you."


	12. Chapter 12

Nick is settling in to a private room on a regular ward. It has been four days since his last surgery. The tube came out as promised with no complications. He stayed in ICU until his kidney resumed normal function. It was an emotional farewell, but one that everyone at ICU were very happy about. Nick persuaded his dad to stay away until the afternoon. He couldn't help but see how exhausted he was looking. He argued that he would be busy packing and moving which would then tire him out and he wouldn't be up for visitors until he had a sleep. He knew his dad would be stubborn about it but he had a back up plan and Burton couldn't resist him and Kate's persuasion. It frustrated him that such a simple act where he really hadn't done much but lay there and answer questions could wipe him out but here he was barely able to keep his eyes open. The nurse finished her welcome routine and he was left alone to sleep.

The lunch tray woke him up. He has been on what the hospital considers food now for two days. It's all soft and tasteless but it helps him feel closer to the outside world to be doing something 'normal'. What he can't wait for is the day he can get up and use the bathroom, then he really will feel human again. The doctor said that in a couple of days he may be strong enough to attempt getting out of bed and using crutches. As he finishes his lunch there is a knock on the door and a man enters carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Nicholas Fallin?"

Nick nods.

"Where shall I put them?"

Nick looks around and figures that the window sill would be the best place. The man obliges and goes back out the door but quickly returns with another one. Following behind him is his Dad, Burton gives him a big smile and Nick is relieved to see him looking more relaxed.

"These make the place look cheery. Who are they from."

"I don't know they have just arrived. Are there any cards?"

Burton moves to the window and retrieves the cards and hands them to Nick.

"This one is from LSP ' Missing you boss' and the other one is from the courts 'Life is too easy around here without you Fallin'."

"That is nice of them."

"Yes"

"How are you feeling"

"I'm doing alright. They brought me down here around 9:30 then I had to answer a few questions and have all the usual stuff done and I was left to sleep until lunch arrived. How about you did you get some extra sleep. You look better."

"I did and stop worrying about me, use your energy to get yourself out of here."

"Amen to that."

"I have brought you a magazine and a couple of papers to read, Thought you might like to catch up with what is going on in the world."

Laura breezes in.

"Hi, you must be his Dad."

"Yes, call me Burton."

"My name is Laura and I am the lucky girl who gets to be Nick's nurse. I'm here to do the checks and then give you your medications Nick."

"Sure"

Laura finishes writing everything down.

"Everything looks excellent. Just don't over do things, it's easy to do with the longer visiting time. If you feel tired, sleep, don't try and stay awake for people. Okay."

"Don't worry about that nurse I will shoo everyone away when I see he's tired."

"Good. Doctor Moore will come by in a couple of hours.

Nick and Burton settle down and read the newspapers.

"Good afternoon Nick."

Doctor Moore has entered the room and spies the flowers

"These are lovely. Now lets have a look at how you are doing. Your bruising is fading nicely. Is it still giving you pain?"

Nick shakes his head.

"The incisions are doing well and the stitches will just dissolve, you don't have to worry about them."

She listens to his lungs

"There is still some rattling in there and with your ribs I think that breathing is going to be a problem still for a few days. I am going to keep you on oxygen and the antibiotics until they are clear. You need to let us know immediately if you have any difficulty breathing, even if it is just a slight change. I am ordering an x ray of your leg to check that everything is still well there. Any questions?"

"Just one, when will I get out of here?"

"It will be a few days yet. Your lungs need to be clear and when you are able to hobble over to the lifts without it tiring yourself out, then I will know you are strong enough. I know you want to get out of here but I want to make sure you are not straight back in."

That doesn't sound good to Nick, he is afraid that it could be days before he can meet those requirements.

"There is one other thing. The fire department are wanting to talk to you about what happened that day. Can I tell them they can see you?"

Burton interjects

"Is that wise doctor."

"They assured me it wouldn't take long but I will only let them if Nick feels he can handle it."

"My memories are not very clear for that day so I don't know how much help I will be."

"You never know talking to them might jog your memory."

"Okay, that would be good."

"I will tell them they can come tomorrow. Great to see you on a ward and lets get you home."

"Thanks Doctor."

Burton follows the doctor out

"I'm not sure about Nick talking about what happened, he might find it very upsetting."

"I'm sure with you there he will be fine."


	13. Chapter 13

Nick laid back and closed his eyes as his Dad left the room managing not to slam the door behind him but Nick could see that he had upset him. The Fire Investigator was due in thirty minutes and his Dad had tried to talk him out of meeting with him for the third time that morning. Pain and boredom had shortened Nick's patience and he had snapped at him. He saw the hurt in his Dad's eyes and tried to apologise and he had said it was fine but then made an excuse to leave. Nick gave a click of the pain medication and dozed until he heard the door open. A man he didn't know and his dad entered.

"This is Jim Hurley the fire investigator, this is my son Nick."

"Hi Nick, it's a pleasure to finally get to meet you and to see that you are getting better. Are you sure you are up to talking with me?"

"It will be a great to feel like I am doing something useful. I'm not sure how much I remember or if what I remember is what really happened. Every thing is a bit fuzzy."

"That's fine we will treat this as a preliminary statement then if you remember anything else you can add to it later, alright?

Nick nods. Now the time as come he is feeling a little anxious and will be happy when it is over. Hurley starts a recorder and says the preliminaries and then turns towards Nick.

"Can you begin by telling why you were there?"

"Arnie Jack had come to LSP a few days earlier for help with a problem and I was visiting him in relation to that matter. I'm not sure of the time but it was around noon as it was my last appointment before lunch. I remember getting out of my car but it is fuzzy after that."

"I can tell you what we know. We know that you went straight around to the back door. A neighbour, Judith Day, was watching through the window."

"Ah Yes! I had called Arnie earlier and he told me to come around the back as he was working in the garden. I looked in the kitchen on my way into the garden and saw him in taking a pan over to the stove. I knocked on the door and he waved me to open it. As I opened it I was met by a strong smell of gas."

Burton sees that Nick is showing subtle signs of distress and moves to stand next to him laying a hand on his shoulder. Nick felt the weight on his shoulder and it steadied the fluttering that had started in his stomach.

"Arnie was reaching out to light the gas stove by pushing the little button and I think I shouted 'no' and moved towards him to push him out the way. I don't know if I got to him but I was suddenly thrown against something hard and I remember something hitting my legs and then more stuff on top of me. I must have blacked out then. Everything else is a blur. "

"I can tell you that you did reach Mr. Jacks and shoved him out of the way, he only had minor injuries where as you caught the force of the blast. You were very lucky, not many people survive being so close to the heart of an explosion. You more than likely saved Mr. Jacks life."

Burton's grip had tightened on Nick's shoulder upon listening to Nick's report. He had no idea that Nick had put himself in danger and that he had saved a man's life. Tears welled in his eyes at the realization once again of how close he had come to losing his son and how proud he was of him. Nick himself feels overwhelmed and lost in the memories of that day. Hurley can feel the emotion in the room.

"Are you able to go on Nick"

Nick takes a deep breath and nods

"I just have one more question. We haven't been able to find any evidence of a problem with the stove. Did you see anything that could shed light on what happened."

"No I didn't see anything that was out of the ordinary."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure"

"What happened to me, I have some very vague pictures in my head that I would like to put some reality to."

"We found you under a pile of rubble. All we could see was your head and most of a hand. Paramedics looked after you while we removed everything that was on top of you. We had to take it slowly because we don't know what is under each layer and rushing could be more dangerous to you than the delay in receiving medical treatment. Once the fire was out the paramedics gave you oxygen and inserted an iv line into your hand. Paramedic Lucy Wride stayed with you. You were in and out of consciousness at first and talked with her. Does that help?"

Nick had closed his eyes while Jim was speaking and was working hard at keeping his emotions at bay as his memories collided with his words. He remembers waking up to pain and heat and the panic he felt. the struggle to breath and the relief at the calming voice of the paramedic.

"Can you thank everyone for me, especially Paramedic Wride, I remember her voice - she helped."

"Of course and we are all glad that you are now doing so well. We hate to lose anyone, and especially one we had to fight for."

Hurley switches off the recorder and holds out his hand. Nick takes it.

"Thanks Nick, I really appreciate you seeing me so quickly. Oh and you are lucky that Mr. Jack has attentive neighbours as he told me there was no else in the house but Judith over heard and explained how she had seen you go around the back so I was able to send men in to look for you."

Burton and Hurley noticed Nick blush. Burton remembered the story that Laurie had told him and chuckled.

There was silence for a few moments after Hurley left.

"Are you alright son?"

"Yes but I have to admit I am glad that it is over with...and thank you for being here. I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"Forget about it. I was making a fuss and I would have lost patience earlier than you did"

"Dad, can you ask Laurie Solt if she will come by?"

"Of course, I don't think she will take much persuading she is itching to see you. She has been a good friend to both of us through this."

Nick wonders at his Dad's statement but is too tired to ask anymore. Burton, ever vigilant. notices without Nick saying anything and pats his son's hand.

"You get some rest and I will be back in a couple of hours."

"Thanks Dad. Thanks for everything."


	14. Chapter 14

Nick has woken up from his nap and finds himself alone in his room. His Dad has not yet returned. He reaches over and picks up one of the newspapers, the date on the newspaper catches his eye. It's been well over week since his birthday. He did know this but seeing it in black and white jolts his system. The memories of his birthday breakfast with Anne flood into his mind, he feels tears prick his eyes as he realises that he has missed a whole week of her life, he wonders what happened to his badge. He picks up the phone to give Lulu a call. He hears her say hello.

"Hey Lulu..."

"Nick how wonderful it is to hear you. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing much better, I'm on a regular ward now and hoping they will allow me out of bed tomorrow."

"That's great Nick, you had us scared for a while."

Nick is silent as emotions overwhelm him for a moment. He is finding it hard to cope with the knowledge that he almost died. It seems unreal to him but the price his Dad has paid is written clearly on his face.

"Nick are you alright."

"Yes - yes I'm fine. I was calling to see how Anne was and if you could bring her to see me."

"Of course Nick we will be there as soon as we can. She is having her afternoon nap but when she wakes up I will bring her"

"Thanks Lulu, that sounds great. See you then"

"Bye Nick"

As Nick puts down the phone Burton opens the door and allows Laurie to walk through. She smiles.

"Nick it's so wonderful to see you looking so much better."

"Thanks Laurie."

Nick finds he actually feels a little self-conscious laying in a bed, being so vulnerable around someone he knows other than his Dad, but there is not much he can do about it.

"How are things at LSP?"

"I was there this morning and things are going along. Emily is feeling a little overwhelmed but she is doing a good job. Everyone can't wait for you to get back though. How are you feeling"

"Stir crazy and frustrated. I want out to here."

Laurie laughs

"That's wonderful to hear Nick, it means you must be getting better."

"Yes seeing my son laying in bed all day without a murmur of complaint was very unnerving."

Nick feels a twinge of guilt and changes the subject.

"Laurie the fire investigator was here this morning to take a statement about what happened that day and it brought back a lot of my memories."

"Your Father was telling me."

"I'm concerned about Arnie. He was in the kitchen when it was full of gas, I smelt it the moment I opened the door but he was unaware of it and was in the process of lighting the stove. I don't know if he was responsible for the gas being present or not, I guess that is what the fire investigator will find out, but he didn't seem to be aware of the gas."

"That's good to know Nick."

"Where is Arnie?"

"He is staying with that neighbour Ralph is it?"

"Yes. mmm I wonder how that is going, with the cat and Ralph was so angry when I talked to him."

"I will call Susie from social services, she has been given Arnie's case and let her know what you have told me."

"Good."

"I need to be going, I am due in court. I will tell everyone that you are doing much better. I know a lot of people are missing you."

Nick looks away from Laurie

"Tell them I said hi and thanks for the flowers."

"I will and you take care Nick and if it's alright I will come visit again."

"Of course you can."

Burton stands up

"I'll see you out."

Laurie and Burton leave and a thought enters Nick's head that he pushes away immediately.

Nick is disappointed to find that he is tired once more and he is a sleep when Burton returns. Burton sits down heavily. Nick isn't the only one who will be pleased to have him out of the hospital. The whole enviroment of a hospital magnifies the stress and worry. Whilst Nick is in that bed he can never be sure that the danger has passed. He leans back in the chair and closes his eyes, he has never felt so tired in his life.

Nick awakes to a nagging pain and clicks the PCA he sees his Dad asleep in the chair beside him, looking very uncomfortable. Once again Nick is hit by guilt. It is not hard to see the worry he has caused his Dad and knows that he somehow needs to convince his him to go home and get some decent rest.

"Dad"

Burton quickly opens his eyes and he moves to his son's side.

"Is everything alright Son?"

"I'm fine Dad but you look exhausted. I want you to go home for the rest of the day and relax and get some decent sleep and not be in before official visiting times in the morning. I will be fine here I have people to look after me."

"That's alright son I would rather be here."

"I know and I appreciate that but I also need you healthy and while I'm sleeping most of the time you may as well get some rest too, and that chair just is cutting it."

"You may need me."

"Dad today I spent half an hour talking to the fire investigator and a few minutes talking to Laurie and then all I was good for was sleep. Lulu is bringing Anne in soon and so chances are I will be sleeping after they leave. I will need you more when as I get stronger and if you don't look after yourself you will be in here along with me."

"Anne is coming in?"

"Yes I called Lulu and asked if she would bring her to visit. I saw the date on the newspaper and realised I had missed a week over her life, I miss her. And I still want you to leave."

"Okay, okay, I will wait until Anne has been, if that's alright?"

"That will be fine, can you bring me some pajamas, the doctor said I might be allowed to get out of bed tomorrow and I would feel better moving around in pajamas. Oh and Dad have they given you my personal effects?"

"Yes I took them home, Your suit is ruined so they threw that away."

"Oh"

Burton can see that something is bothering Nick.

"What is it? I know you have a few more suits to your name."

"Nothing I was just wondering where my things were."

The door opened and Lulu was backing in pulling the stroller. Burton rushes over to hold the door for her. He looks up at Nick, who is straining to see around the stroller to his daughter. He knows exactly when Nick is able to see her as a big smile takes over his face. He is reminded of the last time Nick looked upon his daughter as he regained consciousness, his eyes had barely registered Anne presence, although he's convinced it was her touch that brought him round, and he realises just how far Nick has come. He still looks pale and drawn but there is life in his features.

After polite chat with Lulu Nick asks for Anne to come up on the bed with him. He moves over to make space beside him, as he know it would be too painful for her to be on top of him and suggest they put the rail up and asks for one of the books he can see in the pocket at the back of the stroller. Anne is sitting on Burton's lap and he stands up and places her besides Nick. He sits back down and watches as Nick kissed Anne on her head and begins to read with her. Anne loves to look at her books and is always attentive and absorbed. She especially loves reading with Nick. This is a scenario that Burton witnesses being played out in his own home on a Sunday and the familiarity of it brings comfort and some belief that maybe things will get back to normal.


	15. Chapter 15

Burton could not believe he had slept for ten hours, he finds that the added rest has relieved him of a lot of tension. He calls the hospital while eating breakfast and receives a good report. Although he wants to see Nick and check for himself he is enjoying not having to rush out the door. Last night there had been a message on his answering machine from Harry, his friend in New Jersey, and after breakfast he returns the call. As he is about to head out the door he remembers his conversation with Nick about his personal effects and retrieves them from his dresser drawer.

Although Nick had given Burton a key to his house a few months ago he has never used it and being in Nick's home without Nick present seems like an intrusion. Nick has always fiercely protected his privacy. A smile crosses his lips as he remembers how no-one dared enter Nick's office while he was out, it is a different scenario at LSP, people are much more comfortable with him and more often than not when Burton has visited his Son there his office door is open. Burton finds Nicks things and then locks up the house, he wonders how long it will be before Nick enters his home again.

Nick's night had not gone so well. Talking with the fire investigator seemed to have brought memories to the surface which invaded his dreams, the night nurse had come in and found him thrashing about in the bed, moaning. She had gently woken him up and had seen the fear in his eyes as he made the transition from sleep to wakefulness.

"A bad dream Nick?"

"No - I guess"

"Would you like to talk about it."

"No. Thanks I can barely remember it."

"Okay if you have trouble getting back to sleep just call me and I can give you something to help"

Nick nods and watches her leave. He leans in to his pillow. In some ways he hasn't lied to the nurse there is much about his dream that he can't remember but the feelings of fear and panic are still very real. He looks around his room and every fiber of his being wants to get out of bed and leave. He remembers so little of his time in intensive care, just snatches of his Dad, the tube, beeps, gentle hands and dim lights. So many days have passed by without him being aware of them, it feels like he has stepped out of life and he doesn't know how to get back in to it. Everything is out of his control. He is not able to do anything that he wants to do, when he wants to do it. Everything has to wait for an answer to the remote button.

Then there is his Dad. The stress that Nick's problems have caused are clearly written in his eyes. If Nick needs any confirmation of how sick he has been he only has to look at his Dad's face. He is a grown man his Dad shouldn't be running himself ragged looking after him. At least he went home after Anne and Lulu had left and hopefully he is sleeping better than him.

His thoughts turn to Anne and with it some tension releases, It had felt so good to have her in his arms, to be doing something 'normal'. She had taken one of his fingers in her hand while he read the story to her. He feels sadness at the loss of his birthday badge. He had felt self-conscious wearing it but there had been no question that he would. He loved being a father and Anne was the center of his universe and he wants so badly to do right by her. He has failed so many people throughout his life and he made a promise in her first hours that he was not going to fail her. It had meant a lot to him that Lulu had said that he deserved such a badge. Lulu had promised to bring Anne by again the next afternoon. He closes his eyes at the realisation of how lucky he is. He has faced death twice in a few days but has survived and he can keep his promise to his daughter. He will get better and he needs to stop feeling sorry for himself and do what is necessary to get himself out of here.

The nurse enters once more, it has been two hours since he woke up.

"Still awake, would you like me to get you something?"

"No thanks I think I will be fine now. Thank you nurse."

"Okay but I will check back in an hour and if you are not asleep by then I will insist. You need your sleep."

Nick slept well for the rest of the night. His nurse came in to do her final check before going off shift.

"Good morning Nick, It was good to see you sleep so well. You are looking more rested. How are you feeling?"

"Good thank you. Had Dad called yet?"

"No not yet, I usually have one by now."

"Good I told him not to come until visiting hours today hoping he will rest more. This has been hard on him."

"It always is for parents."

"When he calls, don't mention the nightmare, it will only worry him and I am doing much better now."

"Sure and I can see that something has changed about you."

"Just stopped feeling sorry for myself."

"Always half the battle getting your mind right."

Doctor Moore enters

"Good morning Nick. How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling good."

"Let's have a look at you and see if your body agrees with you."

After the doctor has finished her examination and has written her report on the chart she smiles at Nick."

"You're lungs are clear, no rattling sounds whatsoever. We will keep you on antibiotics for a couple of days but they can now be in tablet form so that will get rid of the I.V. stand. We can get rid of the oxygen, your levels are excellent and I think that you can have a go getting out of bed. I'm sure you have had your fill of it. I have ordered some crutches for you and a physiotherapist will be in to help you. Just no overdoing it, rushing will only keep you hear longer."

"Thanks Doctor."

and for the first time since his admittance the hospital staff get to see the full brilliance of the Nick Fallin smile.

**Authors notes: a little cheesy ending I know. Soon we can look forward to Nick getting out of the hospital. Not too many more chapters left. I never thought it would be this long when I started.**


	16. Chapter 16

When Burton arrived at his son's room his heart dropped for a moment when he saw the bustle at the side of his bed, but then he noticed that the bed was empty and Nick was standing in the middle of the crowd.

"What's going on here"

"Oh Hi Dad you are just in time to witness my first trip to the bathroom. Prepare yourself it may not be a pretty sight and keep well out of the way of my crutches."

"Are you sure you're ready for this."

A woman he has not seen before speaks up.

"He will be fine, I will be with him every step. The doctor has given the go ahead and I have given him instructions on the best way for him to proceed."

"And who are you?"

"Sorry, name is Lauren and I am Nick's Physiotherapist. He is in capable hands I assure you."

"I should move in to the far corner if I were you Dad because here I come."

The nurses and physiotherapist part and Burton sees his son standing upright for the first time in what seems like an eternity. . Nick flashed him a reassuring smile and Burton couldn't help returning it. Nick swung the crutches forward and then lifted up his good foot and made his first step. Burton is sure he sees him wince.

"Are you alright son? You look like you're in pain."

"I am a bit but nothing I can't handle I had to do this before I took more pain relief they didn't want me trying it doped up. Thought the chances were I would end up on my face. I don't think they are fully convinced that that's not going to happen anyway. But they underestimate how determined I am not to let that happen."

Burton mentally shakes his head.

'Yes they have no idea how determined my son can be'

As Nick makes his way out of his room he tries not to notice that everyone on the floor it seems is watching his progress. He is thankful that the bathroom is just a few feet away. Lauren opens the door for him and he dives inside.

"Just push the button if you need anything."

Nick is certain that isn't going to happen.

After relieving himself he moves to the sink to wash his hands. The room is small and he is able to leave his crutches by the door. He catches himself in the mirror and realises this is the first time he has seen his reflection since his accident. He sees the bruise on his face, it is quite pale now but still visible. his face looks drawn and his eyes are sunken. It is quite a shock and he wants to look away but can't help staring. This is him looking better, how bad did he look before. He touches his stitches in his hairline and notices that his hair is already growing back in the patch they shaved off. He washes his hands and his face and uses the paper towels to dry.

There is a knock on the door.

"Everything alright Nick?"

"Yes I'm coming, wait and you can open the door for me, let me just get my crutches."

As he emerges from the bathroom everyone claps. Nick turning a brilliant red keeps his head down and moves with as much speed as he can muster to his room.

"Way to go Nick"

He recognizes Janine's voice from ICU. He sits down on the bed.

"Boy everyone turned out for that, hope not all the trips are going to be the same."

Burton is smiling widely.

"I doubt it, maiden voyages always attract the most attention."

"Well done Nick, that was an excellent job."

Lauren and a Barbara, his nurse have followed him into the room.

"Lets get you back into bed and give you some of that pain medication, I can see you are ready for it."

Nick can't disagree the trip back had been quite painful, probably not helped by the speed. He allows himself to be manipulated on to the bed so his sore muscles don't have to take the strain. He closes his eyes and clicks the PCA, as he rides out a wave of pain travelling through his body. Burton can see it has taken more out of Nick than he would care to admit.

"Your crutches are in the corner. Call a nurse when you want to use them again, but don't do too much as it will only hamper your recovery."

Nick nods.

"Thank you, I'll be good."

Barbara has finished straightening the bed and moved his table closer.

"Is there anything I can get you."

Nick shakes his head without opening his eyes.

"Don't be afraid to give another click, if one doesn't take the edge off, It has been awhile since you have had some and you have put your body through a work out. It's not like the gentle stroll to the bathroom other people have for their first outing."

"Thanks Barbara."

Barbara leaves and Nick and Burton are alone. Burton watches his son anxiously, the strain is obvious on Nick's face. He hears another click. Nick takes a few more steadying breaths and then opens his eyes.

"You look better today Dad, I'm glad."

"Wish I could say the same as you, I'm not sure you were ready for that."

It's just the pain and it was a little tiring but nothing a nap can't resolve. How was your morning?"

"I talked with Harry and he sends his best, says to tell you he is really glad to hear that you are doing well."

"Sorry, you probably had to cut your visit short because of me."

"Don't worry about it we are already arranging to meet up again in a couple of months."

Burton holds up the paper carrier bag he brought in with him.

"I stopped by your house and picked up the things you asked for, oh and I found out your personal effect."

He is reaching into the bag when there is no reply he looks up and Nick is fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors notes: I can't believe how many chapters have been taken up with Nick in the hospital. I hope that I have managed to keep your interest though. I can see an end in sight and maybe a couple of chapters left, certainly no more than three. The Laurie/Burton story line will not be resolved here but will probably be ongoing through future stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The stats tell me that there are a lot more people reading it than I hear from so I hope you enjoy spending time with Nick as much as I do**

The lunch tray woke Nick up, he couldn't believe he had slept so long, but he did have some sleep to catch up on. His Dad wasn't in the room but he saw the bag that he had left for him. It will be good to get into some pajamas. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and manages to grab the bag. he lays it beside him and picks out the bottoms, its a little tricky getting them on but he manages it. As he goes to pick out his top his hand brushes against another bag. He takes it out and it has the hospital logo on it. He reaches in and his hand hits something familiar, he brings out his phone. His heart quickens at the realisation that it is his personal effects. He moves his tray a little and empties the bag on to his table and there it is. He gently picks it up and turns it over. He is surprised at how well it survived the blast, the wording is still clear. He rubs the surface with his thumb absent mindedly as he smiles to himself at the thought that Nick Fallin's most treasured possession is a birthday badge. Tears trickle slowly down his face unawares until he feels them on his chin. He grabs a tissue and wipes his eyes. He slips the badge into his pajama pocket and finishes getting dressed.

Nick is back in bed and has finished his lunch when Burton returns.

"Hi Son just been and had lunch and a smoke. You're looking better."

"I'm good. Thanks for the pajamas and my phone and stuff. It feels good to be in my own things. Those gowns leave a lot to be desired."

Burton chuckled

"They haven't changed much over the years. They ought to be reported for cruel and unusual punishment. Speaking of which how was lunch."

"Not bad, it's better now I can eat normal food."

The door opens interrupting them and Emily walks cautiously into the room.

"Oh sorry if I'm interrupting something I can come back."

"No come on in, It's good to see you."

Nick encourages

"You would be hard press to find a time when you're not interrupting Dad."

His attention turns to Burton.

"You remember Emily don't you?"

Burton nods and says 'Hi'

"How are you doing Nick?"

"Fine, this morning I was out of my bed for the first time, so I'm hopeful I will only be in for a few more days. How are things at LSP? Laurie tells me you are doing a great job at keeping things going."

"Everyone sends you their best and can't wait for you to be back. Things are busy and I feel a bit overwhelmed."

"Everyone feels that way at first. You are an intelligent capable woman I feel confident leaving it in your hands."

"I really messed up with Matthew Cramer, I had him tried and convicted, and it was an accident."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Everyone thought he'd done it, and he didn't tell anyone anything different - even his lawyer. We just learn from it and move on. What is happening with his case."

"There was an emergency meeting and they released him the next day, no-one wanted him in prison any longer than was necessary. Social services are keeping an eye on the family situation, it's going to be very difficult for them. I have some of your cases here, I have some questions about what you would like us to do. If you feel up to it."

"Sure I'll have a look."

Burton interjects:

"Do you think that's a good idea Nicholas?"

"Dad I can handle it, I'm going stir crazy here, it will be good to do something useful."

Nick and Emily spend the next half an hour going over his files. Burton watches his son closely for any sign of fatigue, but he can see that Nick is enjoying the stimulation. After they finish, Emily says her goodbyes with a promise to keep in touch.

"Can you get me the crutches Dad I need to go the bathroom."

"Shouldn't you call the nurse first."

"You're here to help."

Nick manages the trip well and without the audience he takes his time. Instead of getting back in to bed he settles in the comfy chair by the bedside and Burton puts a pillow on another chair so Nick can elevate his leg. A smile lights up Nick's face as the door opens and Lulu and Anne enter with Laurie in tow.

"Nick how wonderful to see you out of bed. You look good today."

Again Nick wonders how bad he must have looked before.

"I am feeling good, I have been on my crutches a couple of times, free of my IV line and oxygen. Looking forward to getting home."

"That's wonderful Nick we can't wait to have you back.

Anne free of her stroller, makes her way towards Nick and Burton reaches down, picks her up and places her on Nick's lap. Anne is a bit wiggly and Nick winces every now and then but refuses to let them take her off him. Eventually she settles down and Nick and Anne have story time.

Burton and Nick are both pleased when Nick is able to stay alert until late in the afternoon. Burton recognises the signs of weariness on Nick's face and suggests that he gets back into bed and takes a nap before dinner. Nick doesn't complain and suggests to Burton that he gets out of the hospital for a few hours. Nick is soon asleep and Burton takes Nick up on his suggestion and goes home for something to eat. He looks back at Nick and marvels at the strides he has made today. Even he begins to believe that Nick could soon be home.


	18. Chapter 18

Burton left to get dinner and Nick was alone. His Dad had helped him get situated in the chair before he left and he was looking through the day's paper. His door opened

"Gooey"

Nick is shocked by the entrance of Judith. He instinctively draws his dressing gown tighter around him, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Judith and she raises her eyebrows. Judith is carrying flowers and a box of chocolates She is dressed in a short yellow skirt with a low cut black top. Her outfit is finished off with lacy black tights and black boots.

"Hi..er...Judith...how good to see you,"

"Nick you poor thing you look terrible, are you sure you should be out of bed."

Nick just looks at her

"Well I don't think those Doctors know what they are talking about, you look like death warmed over. Here you should have a pillow."

She grabs one off the bed and starts shoving it behind him leaning into Nick as she does so. Nick turns his head and leans forward to help Judith get the pillow situated as quickly as possible. When Judith is satisfied she takes his shoulder and gently pushes him back on to it. She picks up his empty glass and pours water in to it.

"Here, have a drink, you look thirsty"

Nick wasn't quite sure how you could look thirsty by just sitting there, but took the glass and had a sip. Nick was relieved to see that Judith was done fussing but then she pulled herself up on to the bed and sat as close to him as possible with her feet crossed and her legs swinging. Nick realised he was going to just have to deal with this situation with no viable escape route open to him. He looks at Judith as nonchantly as he can muster. She gives him her best sultry look, but Nick holds steady.

"Nick, you're not blushing."

"Judith how can you come in like Mother hen and then expect me to be sexually attracted to you."

Judith gapes at him and then grins.

"I did come on a bit strong didn't I. So when you were blushing at my house you fancied me?"

"You're an attractive women Judith, but..."

Nick stops when he realises that there is no delicate way of saying she was simply too old for him.

Judith gets him off the hook:

"...but I'm just too dangerous for you."

Nick grins:

"Something like that."

"Okay I wave the white flag I will not pursue you anymore, at least not until it's a fair chase."

"I accept the terms of surrender."

Judith catches a changed of mood from Nick.

"Judith I gave a statement to the fire chief and he told me what you did...I want to thank you for saving my life."

"Don't worry about it honey, believe me it was my pleasure. Poor Arnie his house is such a mess, but living with Ralph seems to be good for him, I thought those too would fight like cats and dogs but they're getting on like a house of fire - pardon the pun."

They both laugh. Burton and is surprised when he enters the room, not expecting to see a woman sitting on Nick's bed, and by the way she is dressed he has a suspicion as to who she is. He is surprised to find Nick laughing a long with her.

"Who are you?"

"Hi Dad this is Judith, a neighbour of Arnie's. She is the one who told the fire chief that I was in the house. Judith this is my father Burton."

Nick smiles when he sees Judith sit up straighter and adorn a familiar predatory sultry look. She slides off the bed and extends her hand.

"Burton how wonderful to meet you. I can see where your son gets his good looks from." I just came to see how Nick was doing. I brought some flowers and chocolates.

She picks up the box she had placed on Nick's table, opens it:

"Would you like one?"

She takes one herself and bites into it in a way that Nick has only seen done in the movies. He looks to his Dad who has turned a deep red. Judith seems to have a talent for making the Fallin men blush. She turns to Nick and winks. Her gaze returns to Burton

"I have to go, it has been a pleasure to meet you Burton and it's been good to see you Nick."

Judith eyes never leave Burton.

"If you, or anyone else, need me for anything you have my number."

"I certainly do Judith and thank you again for everything. I am in your debt"

She moves closer to Burton:

"Well I'm sure I can think of some way you can repay me."

She holds Burton's gaze and then goes to the door and opens it:

"See you Nick, Burton."

Nick holds his hand up in return and she is gone. Burton stands for a moment as if in a stupor and then strokes the top of his head.

"I grateful as I am to her I have a feeling she is way too much woman for me."

Nick scrunches his face up in mock horror

"Aww Dad please!"

**4 days later**

Burton hands Nick the bag of clothes he has brought from Nick's place, a pair of black jeans and that layered look he likes to wear.

"Will you be alright or do you need some help."

"I'll be fine Dad just give me a minute."

Burton leaves and Nick pulls out the items and with a little bit of a struggle he gets them on. Since they have changed his cast to a walking one, life has become easier. He grabs his crutches and walks over to the door, opening it he calls over to his Dad, who is at the nurses station. Every one turns at his voice and Barbara exclaims:

"Looking good Nick, give us a twirl."

Nick ducks back inside. Burton is chuckling as he enters the room.

"Barbara says that your medications should arrive any minute and then we can go. Are you sure you have everything."

"Yes I believe so."

"You've checked everywhere."

"Well I haven't looked under the bed but go ahead."

Nick is smiling.

"Don't worry Dad I know I've got everything that is important. I can't believe how much stuff there is."

"Perhaps I should take it down to the car first."

"We'll be fine Dad, I will have to leave in a wheelchair so I can carry it."

Then look at each other, the anticipation of finally leaving making these last few minutes drag. Then Barbara backs her way through the door with a wheelchair and a bag with the hospital chemist logo on it.

"Here we go Nick, medications are here, I will go through everything with you and since the paperwork has already been signed you are then free to go. We will miss you around here."

"Thanks for everything Barbara."

Nick and Burton listens as she explains the various medications and instructions. Burton adds them to the bags. Nick picks up a wrapped box that is on the bed and hands it to Barbara:

"This is for you and all the nurses as a big thank you for making my stay here a lot nicer than it could have been."

Nick had already sent a similar package to ICU and the doctors lounge. Nick leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek and is satisfied to see that this time it is Barbara that blushes. He steps into the wheel chair and Burton places the crutches and a bag in his lap and keeps one in his hand. He takes off the brake and Barbara holds open the door and Burton and Nick say good-bye to the hospital after two weeks. Both heave a sigh of relief as they pull away from the curb to head home to Burton's place where Nick is staying for a couple of weeks.


	19. Chapter 19

"Good I'll see you this afternoon."

Nick put his phone back in to his pocket. He is sitting on his Dad's couch with his leg up on a stool.

"Who was that?"

Burton has come in carrying two cups of coffee and had heard the end of the conversation.

"That was Emily from work, she is going to bring some work over for me to do."

Nick notices Burton stiffen and a look of disapproval cross his face.

"Are you sure that is wise you have only been home a few days."

" I need to do something. Having Emily bring it here I can put it down whenever I feel tired."

"I've seen you work for many years Nicholas and know how once you start something you just keep going, oblivious of everything and anything around you, especially yourself The Doctor said you have to take it easy for at least a month."

"Dad I'm just talking about a couple of hours a day. There's a budget meeting to prepare for and if I wait until I get back to work I will have to work around the clock to be ready for it."

"I think you should wait a couple of weeks. You need to use your energy to get better, this will only slow your progress."

"Dad all I have done is sit here and move from here to my bedroom, you won't even let me sit at the table. I'm going crazy and I can't do this for another two weeks. I feel disconnected from the world. I haven't even seen Anne since I got out the hospital. I thought that Lulu would have brought her around."

"She's going to bring her on Sunday. I thought it best that you have the time to rest. It is so easy to over do things once you are out of the hospital, especially without the doctors and nurses monitoring your condition."

"You told Lulu not to bring Anne over! You had no right. I am a grown man I am capable of looking after myself."

"Well you don't exactly have a good track record with that Nicholas."

Burton sees Nick reel back as if he had slapped him.

"I'm sorry son I didn't mean that. I just...I just don't want to see you back in the hospital."

But Burton is talking to a retreating Nick. He had pulled himself up and gathered up his crutches while Burton was speaking.

"I'm going to lie down before Emily gets here and call Lulu and invite her and Anne for dinner."

Burton looks after him, unable to believe what he had said to him.

Nick makes it up the stairs despite the emotions that are churning inside of him. He hears his Dad call after him.

"Leave me alone"

He enters his room and sits heavily on to his bed. He concentrates on slowing down his breathing. There is a knock on the door.

"Nicholas, please talk to me, I'm really sorry, I don't want to leave it like this."

"Dad I need to be alone."

"Son I shouldn't have said it, I know you're not that person anymore. Can I come in."

Burton here's a soft 'Okay' and opens the door. He sees Nick sitting on the bed his head in his hands. Burton moves towards him but as Nick lifts his head the look on his face stops him.

"I don't know why I said that, I shouldn't have."

Nick would like to say that everything is fine but the hurt that hits him every time his Dad's words cross his mind makes it impossible.

"Don't know why is not good enough."

Burton knows that Nick is right. Nick has done nothing to have his past brought up to condemn him, all he wants is to have something to occupy his mind, a situation any other time Burton could understand.

"I guess I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"I-I-came so close to losing you. That day in ICU when every hour a test brought more bad news and you seemed to be fading before my eyes. I never felt so helpless and frightened in my whole life. I just don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come back to me."

As Burton was speaking the first image he caught of himself while in the bathroom flashed through his mind. He remembers how shocked he had been.

"Dad was I really that bad, it seems unreal to me."

Burton goes to his side and sits next to him.

"Yes son, the doctors and nurses didn't think you would make it. They never said it that bluntly to me until after you were showing signs of recovery, but I only had to look at you to see how dangerous the situation was. I don't ever want to go through that again."

Nick can see the distress in his Dad's face and guilt washes over him.

"I'm sorry I put you through that."

"It wasn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about. I am grateful that I have a son who is strong enough that he was able to fight his way back.

Nick head drops. Burton gives a small smile at his son's embarrassment. Nick lifts his head

"I don't want to be back in the hospital either, and I intend to stay out. You can trust me to look after myself, I won't over do things, but if it will make you feel better I will put Emily off for another week but call Lulu and invite her to dinner. Deal?"

Burton smiles:

"Deal, and I am sorry...

Nick cuts him off with a wave of his hand. Nick finds that all this emotion has drained him.

"It's okay. Now that I'm up here I think I will take that nap."

Burton stands up:

"Sure and I need to call Lulu. Sleep well son."


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note: This is the penultimate chapter and I want to thank Mossib and Sorchauna for their reviews, it's always good to know that people are enjoying it and their thoughts. Hope you enjoy chapter 20.**

It has been a month since Nick left the hospital and he has been given permission to go in to work for a few hours a day, with the promise that he will stop if he finds himself getting tired. He decided to go in early the first day. Burton thought he should wait until later but Nick insisted. He wanted to get there before everyone arrived as he was still on crutches and didn't want to make an 'entrance'. Burton wanted to come but Nick managed to persuade him that he would be fine on his own. It is not the first time he has taken a taxi on his own since he has been out of hospital and he will step almost immediately in to the elevator. So the elevator pings and the doors open to an empty office. Nick steps out and looks around. It doesn't look any different than when he was last here, was it really 6 weeks ago. When he left to go visit the boy he had no idea what laid in store for him, a well of emotion overwhelms him and he moves towards the coffee hoping that doing something will distract him. He realises that he can't get the coffee to his office so he as to choose to either stand and drink or wait until some one comes in and brings him some. Choice was easy he would stand and drink at the counter rather than be waited on. He browses through the files in the in- tray while sipping his coffee which tastes whole lot better than it usually does. After draining his mug he picks up his crutches and heads for his office, digging out his keys he unlocks the door, as he rounds his desk he spies an envelope on his desk. It is white, without a stamp or an address, it just says 'Nick' on the front. He opens it to find a greeting card inside. The front is white, with the words 'WELCOME', each letter a different colour. Inside are the signitures and greeting from the employees of LSP around the words 'We knew you would come in early!' Nick is touched by the kind thoughts of his colleagues. He places the card on top of the filing cabinet and then looks in his bottom draw for the files he has been working on at home and Emily had returned to the office last Friday, one thing Nick has not been able to master is walking and carrying things at the same time. After finding them right where they should be he opens one up and gets to work.

An hour later everyone starts arriving each one looking in on Nick to say hi and welcome him back. Emily came in with a mug of coffee and placed it on his desk:

"I thought you might be ready for another one."

Nick gives her a grateful smile and takes a sip.

"How are things looking for the budget meeting?"

"Everything should be ready for next week."

"Are you sure you're ready for such a long difficult meeting?"

"I'll be fine. The board chairwoman already contacted me to say they were willing to postpone it, but I figured that me and my crutches would go for the sympathy vote for more money and a shorter meeting."

Emily smiles:

"It just might work."

"I have had enough of budget work, call everyone in to the conference room to bring me up to date with their cases."

Emily turns to go,

"Emily"

She turns back to face him.

"You have done a great job keeping things going, everything looks in order."

"Thanks, I have kept it ticking over, but we have missed you."

The phone rings and Nick answers while Emily leaves to assemble the troops.

Nick finds it feels good to enter the conference room and see all the LSP lawyers sat around the table. He is followed in by Sarah, who he has commandeered to bring in the files from the in-tray. She sets them down in front of him and takes a place at the table. Nick looks around at his colleagues and then looks down and coughs. He is tracing a finger around the edge of one of the files in front of him:

"It's good to be back and I want to thank you for keeping up the good work and for supporting Emily as she shouldered my responsibilities. You are a good team."

He looks up:

"And thank you for the card and for your flowers and messages of support while I was in the hospital. I am only in for a few hours which will gradually increase over the next month to full-time. Just use me as you normally would during the hours I am here. Now Sarah we will start with you, bring me up to date on your cases before I hand out the new ones."

As Nick is exiting the conference room, he hears his name being called, it's Laurie.

"Nick how wonderful to see you back, I heard rumours you were starting today."

Nick had a good idea where those rumours had come from.

"Hi Laurie, what have you got for me?"

Nick, looks at his watch and puts down his pen. He gathers up the papers and puts them back in the file. His Dad will be here any minute. He has called a couple of times during the morning, the last one he suggested that he should come and pick him up and that they have lunch at the Incline. Nick admits to himself that he is feeling tired but he has to eat and going to the Incline will certainly help him feel that life is getting back to normal. It has been good being back in the office and meeting and dealing with issues other than the budget meeting and had even met with a client. He has missed the buzz of the office. He is brought out of his revelry by the arrival of his father.

"Hi Nick."

Burton's forehead burrows:

"You look tired are you sure you want to go for lunch? Maybe you should think about not coming in tomorrow."

"I'm fine Dad. I am a little tired but I can manage a burger before taking a nap. I appreciate your concern but I will look after myself."

Nick opens his arms wide:

"See I'm not taking any work home with me."

Through the tiredness Burton can see a sparkle in Nick's eyes that is missing most of the time that he is at home, except when Anne comes around. He knows that being here today has been good for Nick's spirit and that maybe that is just has important for his recovery." He smiles at his son:

"Okay let's get going"

Nick grabs his crutches and follows after his dad. There are calls of goodbye, which he acknowledges with a small raise of his hand. He steps in to the elevator and the doors close on his first day back at work.


	21. Chapter 21

Nick gingerly puts his weight on his leg. He hear's the Doctor telling him to not a run a marathon and to be easy on the leg for a couple of weeks as the muscles regain their strength. He thanks the doctor, shaking his hand and leaves the hospital for the last time. All he has left now is a check up at the doctor's office to make sure his lungs are functioning as normal. It feels strange to move without the weight of the cast. He steps outside and the sun is shining. His taxi pulls up and Nick enters inside looking forward to being able to drive.

Nick walks up the steps of the courthouse. It has been over 3 months since his feet last graced the halls and if truth be told he is feeling a little nervous. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. His first obstacle is the security guard. Nick's case is the first of the day in Judge Damson's court and the line is long going through the check point. Nick manages to keep his head down, he is still a dozen places away from his turn when it becomes worse than his nightmares.

"As I live and breathe it's Mr. Fallin. Come on everyone let Mr. Fallin through, he is our very own hero! Saved an old man from an explosion he did and almost got killed himself, almost died he did."

Nick looks up horrified and shakes his head.

"I couldn't tear myself away from the news when I saw it was you they dug out of that house, I couldn't. I told my wife everyone: that's that nice Mr Fallin from LSP, always says hi to me.' I told her: A lot of people grumble about him but he has always been nice to me."

Nick could feel everyone's eyes on him and hear the murmuring going through the crowd.

"C'mon Mr. Fallin, let's get you through here, hero's shouldn't wait in line especially on their first day back."

Nick decides it's better to do as he says and get away from here and starts towards the front. He hears a rippling sound and realises that people are clapping him as he goes. He fights the desire to turn and run and walks stoically on, even managing a smile to the security guard as the man slaps him on the back and lets him through.

As he makes his way to the courtroom he feels countless eyes upon him and some people stop and shake his hand. Just as he sees the room in question Herb Connely comes in to view.

"Well, well, well, it's Mr. Fallin"

Nick nods:

"Hello Herb"

Herb stops and looks Nick up and down.

"You look well Nick. I see you can even manage to cheat a death sentence."

He pats Nick on the arm and moves on.

"Nice to have you back Nick"

He throws over his shoulder. Nick smiles and ducks his head, he finds his client waiting with Laurie, who has witnessed the exchange and is chuckling.

"How's it going Nick"

He shakes his head:

"Don't ask"

and he pushes open the door entering the courtroom.

Every one stands as Judge Damson enters the court as she settles in her seat her eyes land on Nick. Her secretary, who has had a crush on Nick since the day she had first laid eyes on him, had come in all excited with the news that he was back and the story of what happened at security. Judge Damson had already known that Nick was the attorney in her first case of the day and chuckled when told the story. Nick may have changed in many ways since he first appeared before her but not in his dislike for attention.

"Good morning Mr. Fallin, welcome back, what is out first case..."

Nick parked his car at the curb, he turned off the engine and his gaze fell on the house of Mr. Jack. Memories of that fateful day were still unclear to him. As he exits the car he cannot stop himself walking towards the house to get a closer look. His heartbeat quickens as he approaches the back, devastation lays before him, there is a gaping hole where the kitchen used to be. He stops and stares at the destruction, but it doesn't make his memories any clearer and maybe it's not such a bad thing. He is not aware of anyone joining him until he hears a voice.

"They are starting the rebuild next week."

Nick turns and Arnie Jacks is standing there a long with his neighbour Ralph.

"I'm not moving back in though, I am selling it. Ralph invited me to stay with him, we are enjoying having the company."

Nick nods.

"I'm glad that it has worked out for you. How come it is taking so long?"

"The insurance company refused to pay at first, saying it was my fault. But my lawyer sorted it out."

"How about Helena?"

"That little minx was enjoying two homes and we think she may have found another."

Nick smiles.

"I'm glad everything turned out okay."

"Thanks to you Mr. Fallin, thank you for what you did that day, I'm glad you're okay."

"I didn't do anything Arnie."

Nick turns to leave and they follow him to his car. They shake hands and as Nick turns to go around to the driver's side he sees Judith in the window. He raises his hand in a wave before getting into the car and driving off.

**There it is another nicfic finished. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and maybe see you at the next one.**


End file.
